


Bearing Witness

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier knows it is the end... and Sarah Jane is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray_Cardinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



He opened his eyes briefly, feeling so blasted tired, yet aware his surroundings had changed. So many years of fighting, of preserving his world meant being incapable of laying the soldier to rest.

Sarah Jane Smith was there, her eyes looking down at him with concern, and he shifted his hand to try and take hers. His eyes closed once more as he felt her fingers in his. How appropriate that she be here now, when he knew his time was near.

Time.

He opened his eyes again, searching.

"I haven't seen him, any of him," she said sadly.

"Better this way, Sarah Jane. Better by far."

"I know." She sounded so firm, so confident, and yet they both knew it for a lie. He had been dear to them both, to others, but there was a touch of cowardice in being unwilling to face the end with someone you counted as friend or family.

"It would be my luck to have the short one, with his recorder, appear, after all," he told her drolly, just to make her smile and laugh as she was meant to do. He was successful, so he opened his eyes to see it.

Sarah Jane, dear friend, would bear witness for when the 'he' in question eventually came round again.


End file.
